callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jumping Jack
Untitled I'm pretty sure that you can also get a perk if you kill all minions without getting hit as well. Can somene verify this? 20:50, January 30, 2013 (UTC) You can, i've uploaded video evidence on youtube link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uSfmYOxXX54 After re-attempting this I have discovered it is not remaining untouched but achieving 100% accuracy that causes the perk bottle to be droped - video evidence https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7tRVrbW0Upg Actual Name? Minions? Where did this name come from? They look like the Crawlers from Black OPS 1, shouldn't they be part of the Crawler page instead of its own? I mean, they look like a combo of the regular Nova Crawlers with the Phaser Crawlers, maybe the name should be "Nova-Phasers"? But anyway, shouldn't that be the name instead of 'Minions'?/ shouldn't they be part of the Crawler page, as I stated previously. Mr.ClassicMan (talk) February, 13 16:08 (UTC) Why are they still being called Minions? No where in game is their proof they're called that. While there is for Jumping Jacks. You call them Jumping Jacks in the Enemies part, yet refuse to change them to Jumping Jacks on the actual page. Right, no wonder the wiki has false info. Just spreading the wrong information, which apparently you can't correct. ^You remind me of TacoMeatYuck... ---- Yoshi_Magick: I also do not believe they should be called Minions, the article just references them as a minion of whoever is controlling the zombies, eg, Rictofen as of now. They could be called the Jiang Shi, as in chinese folklore, they are a type of hopping undead the drains your chi. (Chinese vampire/zombie) I have a question: Where are they called 'Jumping Jacks'? Doublekill10 (talk) 13:03, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Ray gun and sliquifier Using the ray gun and/or sliquifier and missing a shot will result in NO PERK BOTTLE. Biodontchem (talk) 20:12, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Jumping Jack When did we decide to change their names to jumping jacks. The actual name seems like a joke. Minion sounded like something that belongs in zombies, however this dosn't even sound professional. Digitized since 95 Pcthomas2 02:53, April 25, 2013 (UTC) I asked Antibrony, he said that in a Treyarch tweet they called 'em that. feargm 02:54, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Reference is now updated with the source for said name. Talk page 03:00, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Treyarch specificlly called them minions in several tweets and the rep from treyarch in a teaser article also refered to them as minions. SO STOP RENAMING THE ARTICLE TO JUMPING JACKS. That is NOT their name. It's a stupid nickname and not their true name. Treyarch specificlly called them minions in several tweets and the rep from treyarch in a teaser article also refered to them as minions. SO STOP RENAMING THE ARTICLE TO JUMPING JACKS. That is NOT their name. It's a stupid nickname and not their true name. 23:01, May 1, 2013 (UTC) *If you read the reference, which can be found here, you can see that the tweet from Zelinski confirmed the fan-name Jumping Jacks. Talk page 23:06, May 1, 2013 (UTC) *What about the second reference, David Vonderhaar calls them Minions. Doublekill10 (talk) 06:08, May 2, 2013 (UTC) *"On top of the undead legions, you'll also face a new deadly minion"-quote. "The f'an-name' Jumping Jacks."-quote. Doublekill10 (talk) 06:28, May 2, 2013 (UTC) That is why we have a 'also known as' section. feargm 06:41, May 2, 2013 (UTC) They are 'also known as' "Jumping Jacks" but they are called minions. Doublekill10 (talk) 15:46, May 2, 2013 (UTC) freaking Minions WTF, this sounds like a five-year old found this site and titled the article on minions... jumping jacks is a FAN NAME. 03:58, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :Sadly, they are Jumping Jacks, it's official from a person who works at Treyarch. We have to go by it. 04:01, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :I agree with first poster... WHY, Jimmy, WHY... Which jackass five-year-old who plays call of duty thinks of a name like that? 17:19, May 31, 2013 (UTC)17:19, May 31, 2013 (UTC)~~ :Looks like the five-year-olds have innovated... What jackass toddler convinced the Z to call them that? 76trombones2 (talk) 20:28, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Leapers In the recent patch note they were named the Leapers..It is the most logical name so shouldn't we put it?? ' 05:40, August 25, 2013 (UTC)' :We're still going by what Jimmy Zelinski said, he allowed some Machinima guy to name it, which is basically him confirming the name. I'm pretty sure what a dev says is more official, but that's just me. 05:45, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Random Perk Bottle I just shot one round from the M1911 as soon as I saw a Jumping Jack at the start of the round, and it definitely did not hit (I was playing solo and I had every perk except for Who's Who which I didn't want for obvious reasons) I then proceeded to melee kill every single enemy, and I still got the perk bottle. Are we absolutely certain that it requires 100% accuracy? --Looful (talk) 01:10, January 1, 2014 (UTC)